power_rangers4fandomcom-20200214-history
Style Guide/RangerWiki Projects
The following is a list of projects to be undertaken in the newly-created Operation: RangerWiki. Operation: RangerWiki is a project in which we attempt to make RangerWiki a better wiki. As it stands now, it better resembles a fan site with disorganization and unverifiable claims. For a basis of comparison, we want to make our wiki as organized, easy to navigate, and reliable for information as Bulbapedia and many other wiki projects. Individual segments of the project will be listed below. Questions and comments should be relegated to the talk page, as this page can only be edited by admins. Everything in this project is up for discussion, so if you disagree with a point, or have an idea you feel would work better, make sure to bring this up. Overall problems Sources For a wiki encyclopedia, we have a ridiculously low number of cited sources. Editors must start citing sources using the Storylink template. Controversial information that cannot be sourced can and will be challenged and/or removed. Spelling and Grammar Articles on this site are littered with grammatical and spelling errors. Please, if you're reading an article and see an error, correct it. Also remember to mark the check box "Minor edit" if that is all you do. Fanon Contributions RangerWiki is a wiki based on factual information regarding the Power Rangers and Super Sentai Universes. Information regarding fan-created works are not to be referenced in the wiki unless they are recognized as canon by those officially associated with Power Rangers. The addition of this information lowers the credibility of the entire wiki, as it is tantamount to us incorporating unofficial sources and made-up information into what is supposed to be a factual document. If you see references to fan-created content that does not comply with the above rule, please remove it. Categorization Zords Zords have been moved to a separate page under the naming template "Category:Zords (season)" (examples would be "Zords (MMPR)" or "Zords (Samurai)". Duplicate Information In order to retain the same content, summaries of the Arsenal categories and Zord pages show on each season's page. If they don't, have the pages match up to standard. Episodes If a specific episode is referenced under a weapon's header, or should be, then make sure to include a link to that episode's page. For instance, Zack's Power Axe from MMPR has been stated to also operate as a blaster when not in conjunction with the rest of the power weapons. This is a rare occurrence, so if possible, list episodes (via storylink) in which this occurs, ala citation. Similarly, Kimberly's Power Bow is said to double as a harp, which only occurred in one episode. Make sure to do this when necessary so readers can find the episodes in question and see this take place. Character Pages Fan Worship These pages are really unbalanced. I can tell on basis of content that we have a good number of post-pubescent male editors out there. Pages like Divatox and Toxica need to be fixed. There is no reason why there should be ELEVEN photos of Divatox on her page, and only one photo of Kai Chen (2 if you count his Gingaman photo). The number of photos should be relative to the article length, and the photos themselves have to serve a particular purpose (most of Divatox's photos are basically the same, just from different scenes). Also, comments like "Divatox is often seen maintaining her beautiful appearance throughout the film and series" have no place in a neutral article. Ranger Statistics As has successfully been done in the wiki, we no longer add racial profiling to character pages. "Rocky is the first Ranger of Latino descent followed by Carlos Vallerte, Danny Delgado and Mike, as well as the first Latino Red Ranger, followed by Red SPD A-Squad Ranger Charlie." Similarly, there are blurbs such as: "His zord is the eighth to be a lion. First was Zack Taylor/Adam Park's Lion Thunderzord. Second is Leo Corbett's Lion Galactabeast. Third is Cole Evans' Red Lion Wildzord. Fourth is Dustin Brooks' Lion Zord. Fifth is Xander Bly, Chip Thorn, Vida and Madison Rocca's Mystic Lion. Sixth is Jarrod's Lion Animal Spirit. Seventh is Flynn McAllistair's Lion Hauler." Typically, the only notes allowed when it comes to numbers are "firsts" and none else. When certain objects are listed to follow, they should be deleted. Actor Pages Please link actor pages to Wikipedia or IMDB when possible. For actors who lack any substantial pages on either site, try to link to their personal website, but only as a last resort. Category:Forums